tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dr. Chaplin
Dr. Chaplin ist ein brillianter junger Wissenschaftler und durch seine Rolle zuerst ein Antagonist, später aber ein Verbündeter der Turtles. Dieser Charakter wurde speziell für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|180px|Chaplin und Karai bei ihrem ersten TreffenDr. Chaplin wurde vom Utrom Shredder als der neue Leiter seiner technischen Abteilung angeheuert, nachdem Baxter Stockman durch seine oftmaligen Rückschläge beim Shredder in Ungnade gefallen war. In seiner neuen Position war Chaplin sehr eifrig bei der Sache, da er endlich frei an ungewöhnlichen Designs arbeiten und damit sein technisches Talent voll entfalten konnte. Zudem gewann er nach und nach ein schlecht verhohlenes persönliches Interesse an Karai, der Adoptivtochter des Shredders, in deren Namen und Image er die Karaibots konstruierte. Stockman hingegen wurde zunehmend eifersüchtig darauf, dass dieser junge Aufsteiger ihn und sein Genie beiseite gedrängt hatte, obwohl Chaplin Stockman noch aus dessen alten wissenschaftlichen Karriere heraus sehr verehrte, und versuchte deshalb bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, die Arbeiten Chaplins zu sabotieren oder herunterzuspielen. [[Datei:Dr_Chaplin_Tribunal.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Chaplin während der Ninja Tribunal-Storyline]]Als Ch'rell die Erde in einem Raumschiff verlassen wollte, um sich an seinen Utrom-Artgenossen zu rächen, reisten Chaplin und Karai mit ihm. Die Pläne des Shredders wurden jedoch von den Turtles und Splinter, Stockman, Agent Bishop und den Utroms selbst vereitelt, und während Ch'rell auf einen Eisasteroiden verbannt wurde, wurden Karai und Chaplin wieder zurück auf die Erde geschickt. Trotz der Missgeschicke und Enthüllungen aber, und obwohl er selbst weder böse war noch irgendwelchen persönlichen Groll gegen die Turtles hegte, hielt Chaplin Karai die Treue, als sie sich entschloss, Rache an den Turtles zu nehmen. thumb|160px|Chaplin und Karai nach dem Sieg über den Tengu ShredderSchließlich entkamen die Foot Mystiker Karais Kontrolle und gingen daran, ihren alten Meister, den Tengu Shredder, wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Um diese Bedrohung zu bekämpfen, entwickelte Chaplin spezielle Mystik-Techwaffen, doch diese erwiesen sich gegen die pure Macht des Shredders als nur bedingt wirksam, was dazu führte, dass der Foot vom Tengu Shredder eigenhändig zerschlagen wurde. Dennoch kam Chaplin Karai - und damit auch den Turtles und deren Verbündeten - zur Hilfe und trug einen wichtigen Teil zur Vernichtung des Shredders bei. Nach dem Sieg entschloss sich Karai, die von Chaplins unbedingter Fürsorge und Treue endlich gerührt worden war, mit ihm an ihrer Seite ein neues Leben anzufangen. Auftritte [[Datei:TMNT_Chaplin_b.jpg|thumb|right|Dr. Chaplin (Wedding Bells and Bytes)]] *"New Blood" *"Mission of Gravity" *"Hun on the Run" *"Exodus - Part 1" *"Exodus - Part 2" *"New World Order - Part 1" *"New World Order - Part 2" *"Past and Present" *"Enter the Dragons - Part 1" *"Enter the Dragons - Part 2" *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" IDW Comics In den IDW Comics erscheint ein Charakter namens T. J. Shevlin als wissenschaftlicher Leiter der Earth Protection Force. Aufgrund der ähnlich klingenden Namen kann eine gewisse Anspielung auf Dr. Chaplin vermutet werden. :Für weitere Informationen, siehe 'Doctor Shevlin''. Siehe auch '''2003 Serie *Karai *Mystik-Techwaffen *Amazonian Blade-Bots *Mouser 2.0 IDW *Doctor Shevlin en:Dr. Chaplin Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Handlanger